


Immediacy

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: I know.Poe has been uncomfortable with the Force ever since -- well. He's not comfortable with itanymore, is all. He didn't even let Rey heal his arm. Goads her about staying with Leia to train as a Jedi. He's never wanted to have the Force.Until the moment, after Exogol, when Finn told him that he felt Rey die. And it hits Poe: he didn't even know that shecould. He'd been acting like he had forever to tell her --
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Immediacy

Rey wakes with a start. Even without the Force, even without a lifetime guarding herself on Jakku, she would feel the eyes boring into her back. 

"Sorry." Poe looks—older. Tear-tracks stain his cheeks. Dim light frames him by the window; he and Finn fell asleep each holding one of Rey's hands. 

"Don't be." Rey reaches towards him, clumsy with sleep, and touches his wet cheek. "I'm here."

"You died." Poe's voice catches. "Finn felt it. I—didn't."

"I'm not dead." It still makes no sense. "I'm right here."

"What if—it happened—and I never knew, never—told you—"


End file.
